voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltron vs. Voltron
Voltron vs. Voltron is the fourty fourth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary King Zarkon is ranting about everyone being idiots again because the slaves of planet Yadle managed to free themselves. Haggar goes into more detail, explaining that Yadle's distance and Voltron itself have given rise to rebellions. The people of Yadle have even invited Voltron to celebrate. On planet Yadle, the people are working hard. Haggar has her cat spy on them. Zarkon wants the planet's resistance crushed. Lotor reveals his plan for taking the planet down and destroying Voltron this time. Fight the real Voltron with a copy of Voltron. Yadle will let the fake Voltron onto their planet, then the fake Voltron will ambush the real Voltron. Back on Yadle, a guard reports to the Governor that preparations for the celebrations are ready. A boy by the name of Babi and his friend Laddi come in. Babi, met the Voltron Force when they came to Yadle before and wants to go invite them personally, since they'll know he's a friend. The Governor allows this, and hands Babi a remote. Zarkon had spread an electric barrier around the planet and the remote disables it. Pidge shows slides of his vacation on Planet Juno to the mice until the mice wake him to the oncoming alien craft. The rest of the team and Coran come running in and a sentry radios in that the ship is from Yadle. Babi calls in to give the invitation. Drule Voltron arrives at Yadle and the Governor rushes his men out to greet him. But Laddi finds it odd, Voltron is early and has an escort. Drule Voltron and its escort land. The escort ships don't resemble normal Doom ships so no one suspects anything. The ships open and the Ultra Droids march out, attacking the people and taking them as slaves. The Ultra Droids and Yadle's army get into a firefight that doesn't last very long. Lotor and Haggar then gloat every their victory while the Ultra Droids gather up all those who were captured. Laddi manages to get to the Governor's office but he can't get word to the Voltron Force. So he sneaks into one of the hidden wall panels just before Lotor and Haggar arrive. Lotor speaks over the speaker system. Telling his forces to enact the next phase of the plan: bury Drule Voltron and hide in wait for the ambush. Laddi pops out of an escape hatch in the desert. He spots Drule Voltron getting buried and tries to think of a way to warn Voltron. He then decides to write a message in the sand. Back on planet Arus, Babi is unable to contact Yadle. Everyone gives opinions on why just before they get the Lions ready to launch. Babi rides with Keith in the Black lion. Once in the air the team form Voltron and make their way to planet Yadle. Laddi finishes digging a giant skull in the sand. Voltron flies in, and Babi gives Keith the remote. It gets Voltron through the electric field. Babi contacts Yadle again, only this time Lotor answers with a welcome for them. The people of Yadle are then forced into view as Voltron descends. Laddi desperately waving at Voltron, trying to get their attention. A reflection of light catches Keith's attention. So he scans the area, which reveals the skull, and Laddi. Now knowing it's a trap, the Voltron Force descend to the planet anyway to help the people of Yadle. As Voltron lands there's no sign of people. Keith then spots an armed robot right behind them, in hiding. Voltron blasts at the robot with it's eye-beams. The people of Yadle flee as Lotor orders the attack. The laser turrets shoot at Voltron, who dodges them. As Voltron destroys the turrets, Haggar summons Drule Voltron. Who stands up, ready to fight. Voltron fires it's Stingray Missiles at it, but Drule Voltron dodges them. Haggar tells Lotor Drule Voltron will totally defeat Voltron for certain, at that moment the crest emblem on Drule Voltron becomes a skull. Drule Voltron then proceeds to viciously attack Voltron. Dodging Voltron's every attack, while successfully countering Voltron again and again. The Red lion stops Drule Voltron with some Stingray Missiles and Keith orders that they summon the Blazing Sword. Drule Voltron also forms its own Blazing Sword, which stops Voltron forming it's own sword. Keith figures out that Drule Voltron's intercepting Voltron's signals, and comes up with a plan. He orders the team to disassemble Voltron back into the Lions. Voltron detaches Red and Green Lions. Drule Voltron cant detect the Lions moves as easily as it did Voltron. Keith sends down the Blazing sword, and the Red Lion is able to snap Drule Voltron's sword before the lions form Voltron once more. Voltron then cleaves it's copy in two. The people of Yadle cheer for Voltron while Lotor and Haggar flee the planet. Keith then notes that Voltron will always help those brave enough to fight for freedom. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Prince Lotor *Haggar Quotes "Don't sit there like a dummy, answer. Say something." Haggar telling Lotor to stop being lazy and answer Babi Haggar: "Next time I'll produce the five Lions, too." Lotor: "If you're still around!" Notes and Goofs * The planet Yadle was called Nemon in episode 12 "Bad Birthday Party". Similarly the boy Babi was named Jai, bit of a continuity error. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes